


all of me loves all your money <3

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Haikyuu Secret Santa, M/M, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, but Satori is not, hqssiii, in fact he steals a couple things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: "'Do you see this watch though? Seriously, who died for it,' the boy muttered."Satori, a childhood pickpocketer, becomes the head of criminal activity, unbeknownst to his childhood friend, Wakatoshi.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	all of me loves all your money <3

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis for NovaCaelum, for the HQSSIII exchange!

Have you ever seen a red-headed boy pickpocket someone?

Of course not. They’re caught too easily. 

“People have more sense than to steal, you know.”

A bright-eyed Wakatoshi looks into the eyes of a smaller boy, head lit alight with a stock of red hair. The boy’s hands were as red as his hair. His small eyes widen slightly as a quick grin spreads across his face. His shoes, as broken and as dusty as the ground, walk around Wakatoshi in a circle. The boy, so obviously caught in a crime, turned the situation around to become the circus master. 

“Well then! I don’t even know half the words you said!” the small boy says, “You sound so smart! Am I really stealing?” 

“The textbook definition of stealing is to take another person’s accouterments without dispensation and animus to replace it,” Wakatoshi returns. The boy hesitates, blinking in response. The grin comes back, though, as wit reaches his lips. 

“Say that again? I’m pretty sure an alien was talking over you!” the boy shouts. He stops circling Wakatoshi briefly enough to throw his arms up in the air, fall over, and laugh. Unmoving, Wakatoshi frowns, peering at the boy’s dirt-covered figure. 

“You’re taking something. You’re not going to give it back.”

“No duh! Have you ever seen someone return something that belongs to them?” The boy launched his feet off the ground, standing on their tips to bring his eyes up. The two locked eyes. 

“That watch is not yours, “ Wakatoshi mouths. He spoke, but the words fell on deaf ears. Least, if the boy caught them, he heard his thoughts louder. 

“Shouldn’t it be, though? Because really, look at that kid. Then look at me!” A pale finger pointed at a boy who had a little more to eat, a little more to wear. When the boy pointed at himself, and the dirty stripes on his shirt, Wakatoshi blinked. 

It was a fair point. 

“Do you see this watch though? Seriously, who died for it,” the boy muttered. The words seemed to cut his lips, almost not falling out of his thoughts.

“You can come to my place if you want.” The boy, eyes wary, glances upward. He stops fidgeting with the watch long enough to think.

“Can I hide this watch there?” the boy grins. He dangles it in front of Wakatoshi.

“I meant to eat.” 

“Well boo! That’s no fun!” Sticking out his tongue, he swirls around, making almost two steps before stopping. His head turned back, eyes filled with curiosity. “I mean, okay. Let’s say I wanted to come over. You’d need my name. Or it would be awkward. And you won’t get my name unless you let me get away with this watch.” 

“That’s no fun.”

The boy turns around completely, eyes as wide as his grin. His eyes dart towards the rich boy, his rich parents, then to Wakatoshi. 

“You stole my line!” The boy almost doubled back with laughter when Wakatoshi toyed with a smile.

“You need it to learn my name.”

The boy fell over again.

“Really? You’re really going to do this to me?” The boy lay flat on the ground, unmoving. Draping his arm over his eyes, the boy gave a long sigh and stood up. Watch in hand, the boy extended his pale fingers in an act of peace.

“It’s Tendou. Satori. At least I’m consistent. That was completely out of character of you!” 

Wakatoshi let his fingers lace into Satori’s. 

Uncharacteristically, they shake hands for a while. Satori’s eyes narrow when his fingers fall out of grip.

“You shook my hand for a really long time. You must be from like… Turkey,” Satori remarks.

“You didn’t let go either. You must want to be my friend,” Wakatoshi returns. 

“Friends? With you? Not unless you want to be my accomplice for future thefts!” Satori laughs. Holding the watch in the air, the boy almost bends backward, turning his beady eyes to look at his newfound friend. “Theft? What theft? You didn’t hear anything!”

“Hear what?” Satori’s lips creep up into a smile.

“See. You’re just as bad as me. And you still haven't told me your name!” Wakatoshi watched the rich boy in the distance walk away, completely unaware of the small misdemeanor that occurred. A small worm, the smallest feeling of excitement, crawled under his skin. If he told Satori his name, he’d trust him for who knows how long. He’d be equally as guilty for other crimes, crimes that only the heavens knew at this point. He only had this feeling of excitement when he was playing volleyball. Or rather, “learning” volleyball. Wakatoshi couldn’t tell the difference.

“hmmmMMMMmmm someone’s being quiet. Maybe I should go find someone more interesting.” Satori marches in place, still looking back at Wakatoshi. His eyes extend a glimmer of excitement. Wakatoshi matches that excitement with ease.

“It’s Ushijima Wakatoshi. Pleasure to do business with you.”

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈«

The following year, Satori moves.

“It’s no big deal, really! I’m sure there are many more criminals just like me out in the city!” Satori beams. Wakatoshi stares at him. Within the past year, they had stolen countless things, ranging from petty notes to beautiful “gold” coins. And now, Satori was taking that fun with him. To the city. Where thugs would beat him up if he ever got caught.

“You could stay with me. My father could take care of you,” Wakatoshi tries.

“I’m a big boy now. Staying with you would be weird.” Satori puffs up his chest in mock masculinity, falling over immediately. He lies on the ground, as dirty as he was the first time they met. He laughs boldly, laughing full and true to his very first theft he shared with Wakatoshi. His all-knowing smirk played back on his face. “You know I wouldn’t leave without getting you something, though. Come here.” 

Showing no signs of moving, Wakatoshi moves to sit down with his friend. Lying back, the two gaze at the dirty sky. Satori turns towards Wakatoshi, holding something in his small hands. His sly fingers gleamed with the overarching sun. 

“This is for you!” And laced in his fingers was the first watch, still run with gold in its band. Wakatoshi couldn’t help but smile. It’s hurt, yes, that Satori had to leave. But Satori was thinking of him. 

That’s a first for anyone.

Reaching over to grab it, Wakatoshi tried to snag the watch from Satori’s hand. But the boy, the red-headed pickpocketer, threw the watch in the air. Standing, he snatched the watch from nowhere and looked down at Wakatoshi.

“You have to try to get it! Come on! Let me remember you in a good light!” he laughs. 

Standing, Wakatoshi laughs back and dances with his friend once last time.

It would be a while before they did that again.

In fact, it would take 20 years.


End file.
